


What Now?

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: 
"Peter saw Wade’s dick and he can't stop thinking about it" 
So yes, this is a fun smut!
{Yellow}[White]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moreid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/gifts), [MunchkinButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinButler/gifts).



> Also, this is a gift for this two because they are amazing always making me feel like I'm good at this writing stuff lol 
> 
> (Is it weird that I wrote a smut as a gift?) 
> 
> Anyway haha… Hope you like it!

Wade and Peter have been friends for a long time (about two years) 

They decided to move to a two-room apartment together because Peter is basically poor and Wade insisted he could help with that by sharing a place. Especially because he pays most of the expenses (this without Peter knowing it).

There's always flirting, especially from Wade. But it is not a secret for anyone, much less for Peter that Wade sees in him more than a friend. This though Peter has never sent any signal to the contrary.

{Yeah right, how about every time he puts on those Deadpool pajama pants?}

[Or getting out of the shower all wet?]

{He's mean.}

 

... Anyway...

 

Peter was writing an essay when his stomach growled. Very loud. And because of the essay, he could not even remember the last time he ate. He left the laptop on the desk and went to the kitchen for some morning snacks, because it was already 4 a.m.

_'This essay is taking my life away'_ he thought as he headed for the refrigerator. He opened the door, bent to pick up the milk, and when he closed it, someone came out of the bathroom. Of course it was Wade, so he turned around. What he didn't expect was to see Wade completely naked with water still dropping from his body. 

The milk slipped out of his hand and when it hit the floor, Wade jumped.

"Oh, Baby Boy, you were there." Peter's eyes were wide. "Um, let me help you with that milk."  
Peter stepped back as Wade approached. "Is everything alright, Petey?"

He swallowed deep and nodded but couldn't stop staring at the thing, like seriously THE thing Wade had between his legs. He could feel the blush running down his face.

[Wait... WAIT!]

{Oh man, this is... is it?}

[He is...]

{IS HE?}

"I'll just.." Wade wrapped the towel around his hips, to which Peter took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to calm down, but something was not helping down there, so his eyes went wide again.

"I'll um... I'll clean this up later, don't worry." and grabbed a dish towel to put it in front of his crotch.

{Shiiit, he's turned on, isn't he?}

_'What? No! For me? That's... No!'_

[Totally, look at him, all red and trying to hide his boner.]

_'His boner? He doesn't have a...'_

Wade looked down and his hairless eyebrows rose, before looking up at Peter with a smile. 

"You okay, Baby Boy?" Peter nodded, his breathing turning shaky.

"You sure?" He began to get closer. "You seem kind of tense." Peter shook his head desperately.

"Almost as if you need... a hand." Peter stopped breathing and was now tomato red. He moved away from Wade and ran to his room. 

"I'll clean that later." he said before shutting the door.

{He's totally into us.}

\- × -

The next morning Wade was not in the apartment (to Peter's relief) because he could not stop thinking about what he saw last night, and every time the memory came back, other thing came up. He sat on the bed and looked at his dick, it was completely hard, he needed to do something about it because now it hurt. Since Wade was not there, he thought _'Why not?'_ So he lowered his pants enough for his groin to come out, took a deep breath and began to stroke his own dick. The thought of Wade's body and his _'big, magical and monstrous?'_ scarred groin was taking all over his body. His breath was rushed and some moaning came as his hand moved up and down, thinking of Wade, and how he could taste or feel and-

"Aw fuck." how his own hands could feel wrapped around that cock, and Wade's strong hands on him as that amazing thing entered inside him "Ah..." He could hardly imagine how that thing could feel inside and...

His phone went off and he jumped, he was sweating, his breathing was heavy and... He just came in his hand. Peter grabbed the phone with the clean one and answered. Worse part, it was Wade.

"Hey Baby Boy, I'm on my way, do you want something to eat?" 

"Okay." He said looking at his other hand kind of grossed out.

"You have no idea what happened this morning, an old lady hit a man in the supermarket line with her purse because he tried to steal it."

"Really?"

"Yeah and... Wait, why do you sound like you just ran a marathon?" Wade suddenly asked.

Peter blushed "Um..."

A gasp escaped Wade's mouth and Peter hid his face in his hand. "Were you masturbating?"

"Wade!"

"Why don't you let me put cameras at the apartment, Petey?"

"Because there's something called privacy maybe?"

"Sometimes I can hear those amazing breathless moans you make and..."

"WADE!"

"At least let me see through a lens... Better yet, describe it to me."

"STOP IT."

"What are you wearing, baby?"

"Bye, Wade."

"Nooo."

Peter hung up and went straight to the bathroom, he was pretty sure Wade now was almost running to get to the apartment. He slipped into the tub, took off his pajama bottoms and took a shower as fast as he could.

\- × -

Peter grabbed the clothes off the floor, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door. Of course Wade was standing there, wearing the mask and suit. But since his mask was so expressive, Peter could see a raised eyebrow.

"Having fun, Baby Boy?" He asked with a hoarse tone. Peter swallowed and pressed the clothes he had on his hands against his bare chest.

"Um no, I was just taking a shower."

"I can see that." Wade ran a finger down Peter's arm, who shivered. "So... why do your pajama pants have some cum on them?" Peter's eyes widened "JA, I knew it!"

"Get out of my way, Wade." Peter said pushing him to the side and entering his room. But Wade didn't let him close the door.

"How was it?"

Peter rolled his eyes and started looking for some clothes. "Have you seen my black hoodie with Einstein’s face?"

"Yes, I was wearing it yesterday." 

"It doesn't even fit you."

"Maybe, but I like it. It smells like you."

Peter turned all blushed from Wade's gaze, and cleared his throat "Of course it smells like me... it is mine."

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

Peter grabbed some ripped jeans (which were not purposely ripped, they were just plain old) and a white shirt with the evolution of men on it, and turned to Wade.

"... Some privacy, maybe?"

"But that's boring." Wade pouted, and Peter glared at him. "Fine!"

He simply turned around, so Pete laughed "I mean, like out of the room and the door shut." 

"I swear I won't peek."

"Ugh... whatever." Peter grunted and let the towel drop.

{Just a little?}

[We don't even have to see the whole thing.]

_'Stay quiet, I like to hear.'_

{You know what's better than hearing?}

[Watching.]

"So, what are you doing today?" Wade asked clearing his throat.

Peter couldn't find his boxers, because obviously he didn't think about that before dropping the towel.

"Um I have... Oh here they are!" He said taking some boxers off the floor. Wade flipped a little at the sudden emotion in Peter's voice and got a small glimpse of Peter's bare butt, before turning all flushed and maybe with a boner?

{Not maybe.}

[Nope, that thing is already awaken.]

"Where was I?" Continued Peter now pulling up his jeans. "Oh right, I have classes."

"That's boring, don't go. Plus, you're super smart, you don't need that." Peter laughed behind him with his dorky laugh that always had Wade melting.

"It is important." He stood behind Wade, who turned his face a little to see him. "And I like it," he said smiling, before moving under Wade's arm and into the kitchen.

"I can cook something."

"No, I have to go now and..." 

Peter stopped abruptly. _'Is he..?'_ he noticed Wade's arousal and a blush ran through his face before looking away, clearing his throat. "And um... and I can't... I mean, I can't... you know, classes."

{??}

[You have to be stupid if you can't see what I see.]

_'Stop now.'_

Peter grabbed the bread and spread some jelly on it. His hands shaking.

"I can prepare something better than that sandwich."

"I w-want this s-sandwich."

{What is wrong with him?}

[What is wrong with you that can't see it?]

_'He is not White, stop.'_

{He's not what?}

Peter cut his finger. Not too deep, but still Wade came over and grabbed his hand. "You okay?"

"It was just a cut." Peter said and Wade pulled his mask up to his nose.

"Sometimes the little cuts are the ones that hurt the most."

"This one doesn't." he tried to pull his hand down but Wade didn't let him. Not that he was putting much effort either.

"You got jelly on that finger." 

"I was about to wash..." Wade licked it and Peter's heartbeat went wild. He pulled his hand down, grabbed the sandwich and rushed to the door.

"I have to go now." Peter shouted and shut the door behind him. 

[He totally wants the D.]

{Oh... I get it now.}

[*Facepalm*]

\- × -

When Peter entered the classroom, his friend Harry waved at him "I saved you a seat."

Peter smiled, and was about to get to him, when his professor stopped him. "Hello Peter, it's good to see you. I read your essay and it's really good, did you get to the hard groin?"

Peter froze. "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you got to the liquid growing."

"Oh," Peter laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and coughing "Yeah, yeah... that um, that was a great part." his teacher looked at him confused and Peter sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Brady, I didn't get much sleep last night." 

"I can see that." the professor laughed, dismissing him with a hand "Go and take a sit, Parker."

He grinned awkwardly and turned to continue his way to Harry, breathing deeply and almost facepalming. _'Jesus Peter what is wrong with you? Try to focus.'_

"Hey Pete! Didn't sleep last night?" Harry greeted him and Peter shook his head. "Me either, but for other reasons." He said quirking his eyebrows seductively.

"Thanks for saving me the seat." Peter said taking the seat and basically ignoring the other.

"You're very welcome." Harry noticed that Peter was looking everywhere, so narrowing his eyes, Harry approached him and whispered "Why so nervous?"

Peter jumped with a gasp "I'm not."

Harry snorted, clutching his stomach to give more show "You almost die when I asked."

"I didn't." Peter said frowning and looking away.

"Okay Pete, geez, relax... Is it about your lover?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhm, yeah right." Peter started to write, nothing in particular, he just wanted to look busy. "I just asked because I think he's kind of interesting." Harry said nonchalantly and Peter looked up at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, all those muscles and the mystery. I keep wondering how it would feel to be wrapped around those biceps."

Peter bit his lip and unwillingly a feeling of jealousy began to run all over his body. "You do?"

"Yeah I mean if you're not into him then please give me the green light"

Peter moved his leg unconsciously along with the pen "The green light, huh?" 

The blond chuckled and rolled his eyes "Hey relax, I was just saying."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, smoke is coming out of your ears."

"That's not..." Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiling.

"Fine," he said turning around "If you want to hide it that’s okay, but don’t get mad when I try something out."

Peter rolled his eyes and turned very annoyed "Whatever."

\- × -

On the way to the apartment, he could not stop thinking about what Harry had said and how he felt... 

_'Could I really have the feelings for Wade? Is that even possible?'_ And his body, and that, that thing... It was driving him crazy.

He entered the apartment and Wade was sitting on the couch watching Netflix while he was eating ice cream. Peter could only see his head from behind the couch.

"Hi Baby Boy, I bought strawberry Ice Cream in case you want some."

Peter set the backpack on the floor and went straight to the couch. He stood in front of Wade, who was still wearing the suit but without the mask. Wade looked up at him.

"Um... everything okay, Baby Boy?"

"Fuck it." Peter whispered and sat on Wade's lap, who froze and for a moment he stopped breathing, looking at Peter in surprise.

{Is this really happening?}

[I mean I knew he was horny but...]

"Petey, what are you..." Peter put a hand over his mouth and licked the ice cream from the spoon Wade had in his hand. Licking very smoothly and moaning in the process.

{... Is this a dream?}

[Did we die and come to heaven?]

"What.. what are you? Why is this?" Wade stammered as Peter got closer to his face, licking his lips where he still had ice cream.

"Shut up." Peter whispered running his fingertips over Wade's face before getting to his lips. Touching with amusement as he felt Wade's body trembling.

"Your lips are soft." 

"They are." Wade also whispered as he looked at Peter's round, pink lips that were slightly open.

"You smell like cologne."

"I do."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head "Are you just gonna agree to everything I say?"

"As you wish." Wade grinned, and now Peter laughed.

"The Princess Bride, really?"

"I know you like that."

Peter smiled, taking the bowl of ice cream from Wade's hands and putting it on the coffee table. In the blink of an eye his lips were wrapped around Wade's. At first timidly, but then the movement became almost synchronized. Moving their tongues along with it.

{HO-LY CRAP!}

[The piece of shit just scored.]

{[*Claps*]}

"This is all your fault." Peter said between the kiss. Wade looked at him confused but kept going.

"What did I do?" He mumbled "Please let me know so I can keep doing it." Peter chuckled and stopped the kiss, leaning back. Wade instead bent toward him trying to get back to his lips.

"You stood up right there." Peter said, pointing to the bathroom door. "Naked, as if it was nothing and I... I-I saw you."

No Wade was confused. "Um well, that doesn't make any sense, most people run away when they see me naked."

"Well most people are stupid, because you have a work of art as a body."

{He's on drugs or something.}

[Let him have his drugs then.]

"Is this a joke or something? Like a prank were there are cameras?" He asked, and Peter laughed.

"Well I don't have a video camera and I'm very bad at making jokes." Peter smiled and Wade leaned to catch another kiss.

{I swear his lips taste better than what we ever imagined.}

[And we have a lot of imagination.]

_'Maybe if you could just shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this.'_

"You know," Peter kept talking between the kiss. "My friend Harry has a thing for you..."

Wade looked at him with an evil smile "Really? Seems like you're jealous."

"Am not." Peter said, almost pouted.

"Okay then," Wade continued, leaning forward to kiss his neck. "I guess you won't get mad if I invite him to my bed" Peter pushed him against the couch and looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Would you?"

Wade laughed and shook his head "I thought you were not jealous." Peter's lips quirked up, and his eyes looked down.

{Like the cutest.}

"Maybe a little." he mumbled and Wade kissed him again.

"This is all I ever wanted, Petey, that Harry guy doesn't even get to your feet." Wade whispered, and Peter smiled coyly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" 

Peter looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes that always sent chills down Wade's spine. A combination of playfulness and innocence that drives him crazy.

"What now?" Asked Peter almost in a whisper.

"I don't know, but if you don't kiss me again I'll probably die of a broken heart." Peter giggled.

{Dorky laugh.}

[Like the cute dork he is.]

And he leaned toward Wade, but instead of a kiss, he simply let his lips rest on Wade's before he spoke.

"You only want a kiss?" Peter asked, and Wade smirked wide, almost hungry.

"If I could I would do a lot with all your body every single inch of it I could just eat it Baby Boy and fuck you day and night until you're begging me to stop and maybe doing it just to eat but I'm pretty sure that only with your body I would be more than satisfied for the rest of my fucking life," he said, and catched a breath since all that came in one sentence. Peter blushed and smiled kind of proud.

"And what are you waiting for?" he asked, and Wade stopped breathing for a while, waiting for the boy to tell him it was all a joke. But all he could see was impatient and full of lust eyes.

"Really?" Peter chuckled and nodded.

With that Wade didn't give him a chance to change his mind, because he was already eating Peter's face. Kissing his lips. Licking his earlobe. Biting his jaw and neck. This was all he'd ever wanted and was not going to stop. Although it seemed like he didn't have to, because with every move and touch Peter moaned or hummed.

"You like that, Baby Boy?" 

"Yes... more, please."

He slid his hands down the back of Peter's jeans. Grabbing it and squeezing it, almost lifting him from his lap. Peter moaned, pressing his forehead against Wade's and gripped the head of the couch.

Wade could feel the arousal in Peter's pants and groaned pulling him closer. So now Peter could feel Wade's against his and a whimper followed by a deep moan was ripped out of his mouth.

Wade bit Peter's lower lip, before returning to a moist, luscious kiss. As he did this, his hands were unbuttoning Peter's jeans, lifting him slowly to lower them. He broke the kiss as Peter got on his knees to ease the process.

Wade took advantage of this and pulled him closer, to softly nip his nipple through the white shirt. Peter groaned, gripping his bald head tightly.

Wade moaned at this and took Peter's shirt off, before licking his other nipple, now completely naked. As his hands threw down Peter's jeans and boxers all in one. After this he took a moment to admire the beautiful body in front of him, especially the hard member pressing against Peter's stomach.

{We are so hungry right now.}

[He looks hungry too.]

Slowly Wade began to kiss and bite Peter's chest and abs. Pressing an arm against his back to bring Peter closer. 

Peter pressed his palms against Wade’s pectorals for support, looking down at him with curious eyes. 

Wade trembled at that, and with the other hand started teasing Peter's body. Touching every part that was close to his spots but not reaching there completely. This made Peter shudder, as he twitched the fingers of his hands against Wade's skin, drawing some moans from the other's mouth.

Then looking up at Peter who was sweaty and breathing fast- 

{So.Fucking.HOT.}

-Wade wrapped his hand around Peter's dick and started stroking it slowly.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Watching the boy struggle with pleasure as his hips moved along the hand was incredibly satisfying. Wade continued to kiss and bite Peter's silk skin. His hand just pausing to rub his thumb against the leaking tip and biting his lips in the process, because he really wanted to taste that. 

Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's head, and Wade pulled it back to find his lips and kiss him.

Peter was panting and moaning in between. By this Wade moved his hand faster, stroking him tighter.

"Ah... Wade." This came high and desperate which made Wade get harder.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmhm" Peter couldn't answer, his brain was already out, not functioning properly so words were not a possibility. Even less so, when Wade's hand not only caressed his dick, but also massaged his scrotum from time to time and pressed hard when it reached the tip. With all this, Peter was a mess, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and breathing roughly.

[Fucking HOT.]

With a loud groan, he came in Wade's hand and chest before collapsing in his lap as Wade released the grip on his back. 

Peter lay on Wade's chest, breathing hesitantly. Trying to recover. Wade wrapped his arms around him, wiggling the hair from Peter's forehead to kiss him there, and Peter looked at him smiling.

"It's your turn." Peter said, slipping out of the couch and kneeling in front of Wade. His eyes almost shining.

{You should let him know this is gonna be fast.}

[Like literally.]

Wade wanted to, but he found himself dumb, watching the boy pulling on his pants and staring with excitement and hungry eyes at his cock, that jumped out of the suit almost unaided.

"Didn't know you were going commando." Peter said playfully, and Wade groaned because, again, he couldn't find the words. 

Peter grabbed it with a soft, tender hand. He bent down and before he did anything, he looked up at Wade who trembled at the sight of those beautiful doe eyes that were playful and innocent, all at once. 

Before Wade could take a breath, Peter's tongue swirled through his hard, aching cock. Slowly, wet and soft before reaching the tip to lick it around and kiss it. Repeating the process completely from the base.

"Fuck, Petey... you're fucking good at this."

Peter smiled still licking the hard shaft that had been on his mind since the day before. He was about to wrap his mouth around it completely, when Wade came all over his face. Warm, sweet and wet.

{I fucking told you!}

[It was right there!]

Peter's eyes widened and he stayed there in shock. Before releasing the member and looking up at Wade awkwardly.

"Um... what the fuck?"

Wade laughed nervously and brought Peter up. "Sorry ‘bout that," he laughed nervously again. "that thing has been waiting for a while, too." 

Now Wade cleared his throat all blushed, "let me clean that up and we can wait for a second round, I swear I'll last longer." 

Peter laughed and licked some cum from his lips, before running a finger down his cheek where he grabbed some more and licked as well. Wade looked at this almost drooling. 

"Or maybe we don't even have to wait."

\- × -


End file.
